Sometimes the Weak Are Strong
by Paradox-Thoughts-16
Summary: Well those guys did say missle proof...


Author's Note

_So this little one shot I came up with after reading the first chapter of Breaking Dawn. My friend helped with some details. Watch out!! **SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BREAKING DAWN!!**_ _You have been forewarned. _

Disclaimer: Sadly I haven't been able to talk to Steph to ask for the legal rights of her books to be transferred to me. Actually I haven't even found her number yet.

Gently pressing the gas, I made my way down the Cullen driveway as carefully as possible. I still wasn't used to the was my new Mercedes Guardian moved and was having a hard time just making it to their house without wrecking. When the large, half glass house came into view, I quickly jolted to a stop a cut the engine. Before I was even able to get my hand to the door handle, I was swiftly lifted from the car just in time to see something huge fly through the air and land face first on the windshield.

"Hello love," Edward whispered in my ear, sending me into oblivion.

"Good morning." It took me a few seconds before it registered in my head what had just happened. "What just hit my car?"

Edward double over in laughter and exclaimed, "Emmett!"

Jumping out of his hold on me I ran over to the car where Emmett was now sitting up and looking quite upset.

"Nothing happened! What a ripoff." Flabbergasted, I gaped at Emmett. Seeing the look on my face, he laughed and gently ruffled my hair to my annoyance.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" My voice was reaching above normal volume levels. "You just flew through the air and crashed into my car!"

"Silly Bella," he said smiling. "It's not like I could be easily damaged. We just wanted to see what you car could withstand. The other part of that being finding out which one of us is strongest."

Still shocked I looked around for a sign of anyone else in the Cullen family. Possibly hoping to find someone civilized enough to stop this before someone got hurt. That is, if they could get hurt. "So Emmett, who threw you?"

"Edward, of course," he stated pointing in the direction of my still laughing fiance.

"Figures," I muttered. Edward shot me a hurt look and strolled over and slowly as a vampire could.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, pulling me to the side as Jasper hit my windshield.

"It means that you go through all the trouble of getting me a new car then attempt at trashing it. Do you _enjoy _wasting money?" He scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well I _enjoy _buying you new things which is the reason for the new car. That and your truck was too slow." He smiled as I scowled at the mention of my truck.

"Only you think that," I pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he stated pointing to his head. I sighed, exasperated, and let him continue. "Also, I'm not _wasting _money at all. I already told you that I'm returning the car."

"How can you do that if it's damaged?" Smiling, Edward kissed me and gestured to the next Cullen who hit the windshield.

"Rosalie's a very skilled mechanic if you haven't noticed. She could cover up all the evidence. Well if there is any." I sighed and noticed the longing expression he gave when he saw Carlisle dive through the air and land head first on the window. Knowing he would go anyway I relented.

"You can go if you want to," I sighed. He looked at me worried.

"Are you sure it's okay with you? I could stay here if you wanted." I smiled at the thought of him staying with me the whole time but realized he would be unhappy that way.

"No, it's fine. Go. Have fun. Just don't get hurt. I may have to strangle you. Or at least ask Emmett to strangle you for me." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Don't think he could catch me to do that. And don't worry, I'll be fine. Love you." He ran off to join his family wherever they were. Then within seconds, he was shooting over the house whooping and carrying on just to land on the car in a one armed hand stand. As he jumped off, I vaguely heard him muttering profanities as he returned back to the group.

Before I knew it, it had gotten dark and Edward was returning back to my side. "Well I guess it really _is _missile proof after all. It didn't even get a scratch on it!"

"Aw, poor you," I taunted him as he walked me to the car.

"Ha ha. You have jokes," he commented sarcastically.

"That's right. You have no idea what's gonna come next." As I was saying that, I leaned back against my windshield. The next thing I knew, it had shattered under me. I jumped away and looked at the open front of my car. "What the-"

Shocked, Edward stuttered, "What...how...shattered?!"

By this point all of the Cullens were starting to gather around us. Most were gaping in silence except Emmett who was laughing, Rosalie who was cursing about having to fix it, and Alice who kept repeating with a smirk on her face, "I knew this would happen."

Turning to Rosalie I asked, "So, can you fix it?" She looked at me with absolute loathing floating on her face.

"Of course I can fix it. All I have to do is replace the window!" Her screaming cause me to back into Edward who wrapped his arms around me.

"You know," Emmett said, "it makes me wonder what would have happened if she had been thrown over the house."

Edward smirked at said, "She would have missed the car."

_Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to review. It doesn't take long and I'd love to hear what you have to say. Also, I'd enjoy if you R&R my other story, Blood and Vampwolves. Hope you liked it!!_


End file.
